Não Posso Deixar Você Ir
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Mesmo eu aprendi a amar...Um pouco mais, um pouco mais... SAKUMOTO


_**Não olhe para o seu lado, olha aqui, nesta direção**_

_**As manchas da lágrima no canto dos olhos, aqui, anulá-las**_

_**Não segure a cabeça recusando-se a levantar, por favor tome nota**_

_**Olhe para trás, mais uma vez,**_

Matsumoto Jun observou o movimento ao lado pela enésima vez. Tudo transcorria como sempre.

Ohno e Nino apaixonados, atracando-se ao vivo como se dois homens se agarrarem fosse algo comum e habitual no Japão.

Sakurai e Masaki agindo como se tivessem um caso escondido, namorados de longa data que faziam questão de esconder o envolvimento do público em geral, mas que deixavam transparecer pequenos detalhes como olhares brilhantes e sorriso pra lá de suspeitos.

Suspirou.

Era assim que se passava seu martírio. Aguentar Ohno e Nino não era de todo mal, já que os dois assumiram aquele envolvimento dentro da banda; mas, vivenciar dia após dia a dúvida que surgia em sua mente em relação a Sakuraiba era algo fora de qualquer controle.

-Sho-chan, você quer sorvete?

A banda, naquele dia, gravava em um parque de diversões. O angustiante verão que fazia as temperaturas se aproximarem de 40 º só era aliviado com sorvete ou líquidos gelados. Não havia nada de mal em Aiba oferecer sorvete a Sho, se não fosse por levar aos lábios do moreno uma colherada da sua própria casquinha.

A forma como Sho lambeu a pequena colher e sorriu em agradecimento a Aiba fez Jun se enervar novamente.

Até quando iria ficar vendo aquilo?

Se eles eram namorados, que se assumissem de uma vez e parem de ficar fazendo aquilo na sua frente!

_**Agora, não podemos deixar passar**_

_**O doce, doce melodia**_

_**Ainda não, não podemos deixar passar**_

_**As cores eu amo, amo tanto**_

_**Na verdade, não podemos deixar passar**_

_**Não posso deixar passar**_

O que diabos estava havendo com aquele arrogante?

Sakurai olhou com o canto dos olhos para o lado. Ver Jun emburrado não era nenhuma novidade; mas, vê-lo ignorando os membros era. Matsumoto parecia alheio ao programa, e se não fosse por Masaki, Sho estaria travando um monologo em rede nacional. O Riida, costumeiramente calado, estava absorvido em ser tocado por Nino, e Kazunari uma vez ou outro soltava algum gritinho histérico, ou comentário irônico.

É... não era um bom dia...

Assim sendo, quando o diretor encerrou as gravações por causa da tempestade de verão que se aproximava, Sho ficou aliviado.

-Sho-chan, você vai jantar no hotel?

Olhou para o amigo Masaki e sorriu, concordando.

-Quer jantar comigo? – Indagou.

-Claro.

Naquele instante viu Jun passar, como se um milhão de abelhas estivessem em seu encalço. Pensou em ir atras do outro, mas desistiu. Não podia deixar com que Jun notasse seus sentimentos. Afinal, sabia que o mais novo membro da banda era incrivelmente contra qualquer atitude amorosa entre homens, e se suspeitasse de como Sho se sentia em relação a si, com certeza romperia aquela distante amizade.

Sho gemeu baixo, enquanto se encaminhava ao carro que os aguardava para levar ao hotel.

A "distante amizade" foi tudo que conseguiu de Jun naqueles anos todos. Nino era o melhor amigo, Ohno o cúmplice e, com Aiba, Jun ate trocava doces sorrisos. Mas, com Sakurai, a atmosfera carregada parecia sempre presente.

_**Porque Eu deixei um suspiro**_

_**Meus ombros senti um pouco mais leve**_

_**\"Não olhe para trás\", disse para mim mesmo severo**_

_**Mesmo eu aprendi a amar**_

_**Um pouco mais, um pouco mais**_

_**Eu posso trazer - me a esquecer totalmente você**_

_**Um novo eu nascer, mudando dentro para fora, tornando - se um ser transformado**_

-Ele vai perceber...

As palavras de Masaki o fizeram sair da letargia. Estavam sentados à uma luxuosa mesa carregada de pratos típicos.

-Como?

-Se você não parar de suspirar quando olha pra Jun-chan, ele vai notar!

Notar? Sakurai duvidava que Matsumoto desconfiasse dos sentimentos que o apresentador do _News Zero_ nutria. Jun estava envolvido demais em ignorá-lo para encarar uma realidade: Sakurai amava Matsumoto desde a adolescência.

Por sorte, Aiba sempre esteve ao seu lado durante aqueles anos de silêncio. O loiro era seu anjo amigo, aonde desabafava toda a dor.

Olhou para fora. As vidraças da janela do restaurante eram sacudidas pela chuva de verão.

-As vezes eu queria que ele notasse... - Sho murmurou.

Masaki sorriu. Sim, seria muito importante que Matsumoto percebesse os sentimentos de Sakurai. Mais um casal dentro do Arashi só iria unir ainda mais a banda. E, Masaki não se importava de se tornar "a vela" do grupo, já que o que mais o interessava era ver todos felizes.

_**Mas, não podemos deixar passar**_

_**O doce, doce melodia**_

_**Ainda não, não podemos deixar passar**_

_**As cores eu amo, amo tanto**_

_**Na verdade, não podemos deixar passar**_

_**Não posso deixar passar**_

Ele estava jantando com Aiba no restaurante do hotel!

Jun aproximou-se da janela do quarto e conteve um resmungar baixo.

Logicamente, não havia sido convidado para se juntar aos amigos. Nunca era! Ohno e Nino costumavam jantar no quarto, isolados e, suspeitava Jun, numa atmosfera total de sexo. Masaki e Sho sempre iam a algum restaurante requintado, compartilhar de uma intimidade que Matsumoto nunca pode adentrar.

Pertencia ao Arashi; porém, no fundo sentia-se sozinho.

Um som na porta o fez desviar a atenção. Alguém batia na porta de madeira de lei. Caminhou em passos lentos até a mesma, e a abriu. O rosto avermelhado de Sakurai apareceu na porta.

-Sim? - Perguntou Jun, sério.

Por que Sakurai parecia tão envergonhado?

-Você já jantou? Eu não te vi no restaurante...

Sho o observava?

-Vim pro quarto descansar. Mais tarde irei jantar!

Sakurai aquiesceu. Jun notou que o mesmo parecia inibido de estar ali. Talvez Aiba o tivesse obrigado a ir, pois o loiro habitualmente se preocupava com o mais novo.

-O que você estava fazendo? - Sho indagou, de repente.

Olhando para o _rapper_, Jun percebeu que o mesmo havia notado a cama arrumada, e assim, que o descanso que Matsumoto havia comunicado não era real.

Assim, resolveu ser sincero.

-Estava olhando a chuva.

A sobrancelha negra de Sakurai se ergueu, indagadora.

-Sabe... - Jun suspirou -, uma antiga canção diz que quando chove é mais triste esperar por aquele que nunca vai chegar...

_**Sozinho, sentindo a brisa das ruas**_

_**Embora seja verdade perplexo**_

_**Mesmo as cenas consideradas bastante normais**_

_**Parecia algo bastante afetuoso**_

_**Um pouco mais, um pouco mais**_

_**A canção que ouvi junto com você**_

Do que diabos Matsumoto estava falando?

Sho nunca foi muito bom com poesias e palavras complicadas. E, a forma com que Matsumoto lhe contou aquilo, o deixou ainda mais confuso.

-Você está triste? - questionou, inseguro.

-Por que? - Jun sorriu.

-Você sempre parece estar esperando por alguém que não aparece...

_**Agora estou na expectativa de que ainda sou capaz de abraçá-lo em meu coração**_

Teria Sakurai ideia de como suas palavras tocaram Jun? Aquele homem sabia ser cruel! Sho era conhecido pelas fãs por ser _fanboy_ de Matsumoto. No entanto, quanto mais o elogiava e o tratava bem, pior Jun se sentia. Não podia negar o que sentia em si mesmo cada vez que Sho o tratava tão bem!

_**A lua varrido passar tempo**_

_**Como luzes brilhou para baixo**_

_**Quero ouvir tudo, tenho sede de saber tudo**_

_**Assim como abraçando mãos, macia, macia**_

_**Agora (a essas coisas, estou a segurando), mais, muito mais, para sempre, segure firmemente, mais**_

Sim, havia dito alguma besteira! O fato era claro pela forma com que Matsumoto o encarava.

Jun era bastante solitário, e não gostava que se metessem em sua vida. Naquele momento, Sho se xingou de todos os palavrões que conhecia.

-Gomen, Jun-chan – Sakurai sussurrou. - Se você quiser, te trago algo pra comer. - Ofereceu, em desculpa.

_**Não posso deixar passar, só querendo ficar em como este**_

-Não, obrigado.

Jun viu Sho dando as costas, e o se afastando. O medo da rejeição o tomou no mesmo instante que percebeu que aquela era sua única chance, sua única esperança. Não podia deixar Sakurai ir.

-Anh... Sakurai-kun?

Percebeu Sho voltando-se para ele. Havia docura naquele olhar, e Matsumoto respirou fundo.

_**No entanto, só esta uma palavra, não posso trazer-te a dizer-te**_

_**Quero apenas dizer (o quê?) Não é possível deixar… \"Eu não posso deixá-lo ir\"**_

-Sim?

Sakurai percebeu que Jun abria a boca. No entanto, nenhum som saia de lá. Parado diante de Matsumoto, ele esperou.

Demorou alguns segundos quando enfim as palavras foram pronunciadas.

-Não quero que vá... - Jun murmurou. - Não posso deixá-lo ir...

Era real? Ou era um sonho?

-O que você quer dizer, Jun-kun?

_**Agora estou na expectativa de que ainda sou capaz de abraçar - lo em meu coração**_

Diante da dúvida expressa diante do olhar de Sakurai, Matsumoto aproximou-se levemente, como se fosse difícil cada passo, como se temesse ser rechaçado a qualquer momento. E então abraçou o homem a sua frente.

_**Portanto, não pode deixar passar**_

_**As correntes, fluindo ritmo**_

_**Ainda não, não pode deixar passar**_

_**As intermináveis ressonância**_

Sho ergueu os braços, e apertou Matsumoto levemente dentro do círculo infinito de seu amor.

_**Na verdade, não pode deixar passar**_

_**Não posso deixar passar**_

Masaki Aiba observou ao longe os dois entrando no quarto de Jun e fechando a porta. Enfim, o anjo do Arashi sorriu satisfeito.

Missão cumprida.


End file.
